Loot
= Overview = In World of Warcraft, loot can mean a couple of things: # Stuff (treasure: items or money) you get from mobs or containers (barrels, boxes, chests, etc.). # The act (to loot; looting) of getting the stuff mentioned above. Looting While Solo When soloing, looting is easy - a 'lootable' corpse emits a 'glistening' effect, and the cursor will change to the 'trade' cursor when you mouse over the corpse. Simply right-click (or Command-click on a Mac with 1-button mouse) on the corpse of the mob you just killed, and a window will pop up containing any loot the mob was carrying. (Sometimes this window is empty, which means the mob had no loot.) Using Shift-right/Command-click 'autoloots' the corpse, which picks up all items except 'bind on pickup' items. Looting While In A Party In group situations, looting can be much more complicated. The leader of the group can set the group looting parameters, as well as the threshhold where items of particular quality are automatically rolled for. There are five group looting parameters: * Free-for-all: First-come, first-served. You snooze, you lose. * Master Loot: One person in the group, designated by the leader, loots all corpses and distributes loot. * Round-robin: Party members take turns looting corpses. * Group Loot: Like Round-robin, except if the person whose turn it is to loot the corpse doesn't loot it within a short time, other party members gain access to the corpse. * Need before Greed Party members who can't use an item or who can't use the item most effectively aren't given the chance to loot an item. In all group loot settings, money on the corpse is distributed as evenly as possible among all party members. Grey or white items on the corpse can be picked up by whomever is looting it. If a corpse carries a quest item, each member of the party who has that quest will be allowed to loot that corpse, and each member will be able to loot the quest item in question. Items of good (green) quality or higher might not be immediately lootable, depending on the loot rolling threshhold established by the party leader. When an item is available that falls within that rolling threshhold, the looter is prohibited from taking the item and a 'roll window' pops up for all party members with an image of the item and three buttons - a pair-of-dice button, a coin button, and a "X" button. Mouse over the picture of the item to see its characteristics, and if you want to take it to use, click the pair-of-dice button to randomly generate a number from 1 to 100. If you want it to sell, click the coin button for a "greed" roll. It's only rolls if no-one chooses need. If you don't want the item, click the cancel button and you will 'pass' on the item. The high-roller among those who roll is awarded the item, and it goes in that character's backpack. If everyone passes on a rollable item, the item becomes freely lootable to anyone in the party. (Note: Some groups have a policy that, when a 'bind on pickup' item is found as loot, all characters are expected to 'pass' on the item so that a more deliberate selection can be made. It's good to know if your group follows this policy before you find such an item.) Note that these group looting parameters only apply when looting corpses - containers like chests, food crates, and the like are always treated by the game as 'free for all', though many groups have a protocol that is used when a chest is encountered. Two common protocols are 'roll for chest', where each party member types '/random 100' or just '/roll' to generate a random number and the winner loots the entire chest, and 'high to low', where the highest level member of the group gets first crack at the chest, takes anything she likes, then anything left is available for the next highest level group member, etc., until the chest is empty or no one wishes to take anything else. Miscellaneous Looting Info In battlegrounds, players can loot enemy corpses. This will remove their insignia so that they must revive at the graveyard, and give the looter a small sum of money. Some like to use a custom way of handling loot (in a group, not in a raid) : * you want to sell the item : type s on the group chat * you want to use the item : type u on the group chat *When everybody has typed s, everybody rolls. *When some have typed u, they roll and the others skip. An alternate method of handling loot (in a group or raid) to the above method: * Type 'g' in party/raid chat when you want the item (greed) but do not need it. * Type 'n' in party/raid chat when you need the item. * When everyone has typed 'g' in party/raid chat, everybody rolls. * When anyone types 'n' in party/raid chat, only those who type 'n' roll, everyone else skips. Category:Game Terms